Betwixt
by KatterinaQ
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are running away from a life none of them want. Settling in a new town with nothing but their names and a need for a fresh start they begin to realize that not even they can outrun their destinies. M for language and future chaps.


disclaimer: I own a signed Babe Ruth baseball card, a pair of go-go boots and a 1985 issue of Playboy with Madonna on the cover... (although it's falling apart. Sad.) I do not own the copyright to Twilight, nor did I invent the series. Goshdarnit! I make no money off of this here endeavor. God help me.

Prologue

It's twilight, dusk. I watch the light fade through the clouds. We're almost at the end, I think. The beginning of the rest of our lives is right around the corner. Alice rolls down the passenger window and lights her cigarillo as I thrum the steering wheel.

"How much longer?" She moans, blowing smoke into the cab of my truck. I wave my hand and scowl at her.

"Not very. Patience, okay? She has to wait for her mom's Lunesta to kick in."

We're waiting for Rosalie. This has been planned for a while, taking into affect the right day and time, the right way to go about. Not much longer and we'll be gone. I thrum some more and Alice glares at my fingers.

"I don't say shit when you smoke, little Miss Lollipop Guild," I snap at her. She rolls her eyes and blows a heady cloud in my face. I notice the front gate moving about twenty feet from where we're parked and Rosalie darts out, heavy backpack on her shoulders and several stuffed garbage bags in her arms. "Here we go," I whisper to Alice who grins and scoots into the middle seat.

Rosalie pokes her head into the window and grins, asking, "Do I just shove this underneath the tarp?"

I nod, "It's easier. Alice's car hasn't been paid off yet."

We can't leave with anything that can be traced. A car payment is an unnecessary liability. She can get a new one once we get settled.

Alice pulls out her map as Rosalie slams the door closed and I start my truck.

"We have four choices," she says as I pull onto the highway. "There's a place in Mississippi, Biloxi."

Rose shakes her head. "Your Aunt lives there," she points out.

"Oh, yeah..." Alice frowns. The map rustles. "We can go to this small city in Texas, Tyler. They're looking for cleaning ladies at a resort."

"My cousin lives in Dallas," Rose points out.

"We can avoid that." Alice says, waving her off.

I purse my lips. "The other two?"

"There's a Bed and Breakfast in Washington that needs three spots filled. And then, of course, there's always that resort in Arkansas."

"I'm not going to Arkansas," I cringe. I've been saying it for the past six months.

Alice shrugs. "Our first stop we'll toss a coin. Heads and we'll go to Texas, Tails and we'll head to Washington."

I nod and Rosalie claps her hands, high off of the exhileration that we finally fucking did it. I pull off onto the interstate and Alice turns up the radio, some bouncy pop song that weaves through the cab and out the windows as I push my gas peddle down.

~(*o*0*o*)~

Alice sits on the hood of the truck while Rose fishes a quarter from her pocket. I pull the SIM card from my phone and toss it, fully intending on buying a plan once we reach whatever town we're going to.

Rose holds up the quarter to me. "Will you do the honors, O Fearless Leader?"

I roll my eyes and glare at her. "Don't start on that, Rose. Isn't that why we're leaving?"

Alice snorts and ashes her cigarillo. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about this. Just flip the damn quarter so I can get a burger."

Rose tosses it to me and I hand Alice my phone, placing the quarter on my thumb and breathing deeply. It's a perfectly mundane task but it's also not. This quarter is basically deciding our fates.

"Just do it already!" Alice yells.

I flip it, catching it on it's way down and slammind my right hand to my left.

They both walk over as I gaze down on it.

Rose sighs. "Guess we have some driving to do."

A/N: No, you don't know where they're going. I do. Suck it. I know all, I am this Fanfic's God. :)  
>If you know a good beta can you give herhim my name? I'd be forever grateful.  
>And, alas, please review. Constructive criticism is how I get better. This fic is going to be slightly supernatural, although not the vampire kind, and if that's not your flavor then you probably shouldn't put this on alert. Updates should be every Thursday or Friday.<br>Just... review. Tell me what you think, what you think I should change. 


End file.
